Desu Nöto
by Light-kun
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Light Yagami and his Death Note. However, what would have happened had L been the one to find the Death Note? Updated 25 August 2007! Short Story
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: The only change is the opening line is Death Note has been altered closer to actual note. "This is a God of Death's notebook."

Summary: A Bored Death God decides to drop his Note into the Human realm. A Genius finds the note. He becomes enthralled in it, overlooking the rules over and over, fascinated by the intellect of any person who could imagine this fictional piece of work. However, a new idea crosses his head. An idea, with a 1 percent chance of being plausible. This note, he must test it out.

A what-if story switching the roles of the hunter and the hunted. What if L had found the Death Note?

Chapter One

L exited the small grocery. His bag held several cakes and sweet tasting things. As he began an uneven stride on the sidewalk, he began to dig for a treat. He pulled a large, chocolate bar from the bag. Holding it delicately, he unravels the foil on one end before biting into the chocolate.

The concrete felt oddly soothing against his bare feet. His foot slightly hardened and the concrete's scrapes became numb with his habit. His hunched shoulder became the example of mothers' teaching slouching children. He could stand up straight, but it would be a waste of energy. His mind then thought of his loneliness. It wasn't so much that he did not care for people; it felt more like people did not care for him. With such thoughts, his depression from a solitary life style grew.

However, due to his brilliance, constant work, and powers of deduction, he remained unaware of his own pathetic state of being. His life's work created blind spots to himself. He could not see himself as he could see others. If anyone else could see him, open him like a book, would it be enough to wish themselves damned? Even he, so blissfully ignorant of his loneliness, could not have solved that mystery.

Perhaps, that is why he felt interested when he stumbled upon the Note. If it were not for his subconscious want for others, it would be reasonable to believe L would have not given it a passing glance.

It first entered his site in his peripheral vision. A shiny black object flashed at him from the school yard. Somehow, L found himself being forced to that direction. The grass tickling his bare feet. As his mouth grew hungry for more chocolate, his mind curious to the object. As he neared, the distant picture became clear, a notebook. The book, however, could not have been dropped from a window, not from this far off. He took the note up, honestly believing it may belong to someone. As he looked at it, he noticed two maleficent words, "Death Note."

With this, his interest in the note grew. He reconsidered the possibility that someone threw it from a window. Giving a cursory glance at the buildings, he could feel his eyes stop a moment in one of the higher panes. He had, for a brief instant, locked eyes with someone. However, as he gave a more meticulous look through, he could not find the person again. Instead, he opened the note and read it quickly looking for a name. The first words he read were: "This is a Death God's note book. Whoevers name is written in this note will die."

L shut the note immediately. He took his hand and rubbed against the note. The cover felt unfamiliar, like nothing else in existence. He scratched at the lettering. It felt impossible to chip or smear. It did not even appear to be written by any substance on earth. He first guessed whiteout, but there are two things wrong with that theory:

1. The lettering is too perfectly a scripted dark Gothic.

2. White out could chip if scratched enough.

L took a moment to contemplate this "Death Note." He tucked it under his arm and turned around. He walked briskly to the sidewalk and continued to head home. He took out another cake, continuing to eat. Appearing as if he had not just found something not of this world or any known world.

When he reached the apartment, he threw took the note and placed it gently on a table with a vase of flowers. He proceeded to the kitchen and put his snacks away. Afterwards, he returned to his living room and took the note into his hands. He opened the book, holding it more delicately than normal. He trembled slightly, a mix of fear and excitement building within him.

He traced his hands along the brilliantly decorated front page. Curious to the names the previous owner added, he opened to the second to find it empty. He "hm"ed and "ah"ed to himself as he read through the rules. He then questioned the reasoning behind the note. If it were made by humans, why would someone go through all the trouble of making it to leave it out in the open? Was it a practical joke?

L reread the rules. No way this could be some prank. The rules are too well thought out. If it were a diary created by someone for a little "feel good" when people got on their nerves, what is the purpose of having the rule "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected." That is almost too brilliant for a joker or someone who would be depressed enough to make this. What if someone made it out of boredom and wanted to show their friends? That is a strong possibility, plausible . . .

The only other strong option seems possible, plausible in light of the genius in the rules written. Perhaps, even on the slimmest chance, this is the note of a God of Death. It could be, and it might be. Is this a gift meant for L? Could the God of Death have seen his actions and granted him such great, terrible power? The God of Death theory is possible in a fantasy scenario, but the granting of a powers by a God of Death off of merit? That is ridiculous.

The note itself, on the other hand, would then be the source to God of Death power. If that were true, would it then have some negative effect on a human who used it? It would seem a Hollywood special if a human uses it and then has their soul taken away at the sight of its true owner. Yet, their seemed something of premonition in the name itself, "Death Note."

L took another look at the note, suddenly realizing something someone of Japanese orientation would have long since known. This note is written in English. Why would a Japanese student write a note in English. If it were a prankster, then the target of the prank may miss the joke if he/she did not understand English. Others might ignore it for that reason. If it were a depressed creature, why would they add stress by writing in a foreign language? Yet, if it were a God of Death, why would they write in English? Would they not have their own language?

A God of Death, however, might drop it on earth with English instructions because it is the most common language in the world. For some, more modern cultures, English is required in the curriculum. Now, that still leaves a void in the answer. If a dropped their notebook in the human world, what would be the reasoning? It might be accidental, but that is almost as ridiculous as a God of Death favoring humans. Boredom is also plausible but not likely. If this Note, by some improbable chance, works, then the God of Death is certain to exist.

A/n This is a new chapter one. I think it is better. The next chapter will be posted next week after destroying it and revising. Thanks to all reviewers of the old chapter.

To the person who said who will be investigating him, I worked it out this time. I know who it will be, and it is quite obvious. I wonder how it will end, right now, I have two ideas...


	2. Chapter 2

MAJOR EDITS!!

Page 2: Proof

Watari stopped in to give L the most recent testing scores and the dimensions of psyche of L's three top possible successors. L took hold of the envelopes gingerly. He tucked them into his back pocket for later study.

Before leaving for a meeting at The Interpol, Watari sat and drank tea with his friend, talking mostly of various cases. L decided not to mention the Death Note prematurely. However, L did ask Watari to find a criminal on death row with whom the Japanese -being preferred for obvious reasons- government would allow to have used by L.

"L. It is likely the government will ask why you need to use an inmate."

Before answering, L took a moment to consider his response. In order to give away as little as possible, he replied, "All I need is some documentation on the death penalty. In a case which I found interest with, it is possible a guard tortured someone to death rather than use lethal injection. I would like the inmate to sign his name and then place the paper in an envelope. Once he is in the gas chamber, you should right out the time of death and the cause of death."

"How will this assist in solving the case?" Watari inquired, genuinely interested in the working of L's mind.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I would like you to tell me if the guards do anything cruel or unusual to the inmate as he is taken to be executed. Document their actions as well."

Watari seemed satisfied with the reply. It appeared L wished to look into the treatment of the prisoners by the state, even those who had been damned. As to the case, L had told the entire truth. The case he mentioned may benefit from the results but finding the owner was a case of particular interest to L.

After finishing his tea, Watari took his leave.

With Watari gone, L pushed from his chair and stood in his peculiar manner. He took up the cup of his guest and himself to wash. Though a hassle and waste of time, washing things gave L time to think of cases and other problems. L felt sure that the person who wrote the rules in the note would have to be fairly intelligent. In addition, the person may need a dark nature. This would not be true, however, if the person merely created this as a joke. Again, it would not make sense as a joke with the rules which were scripted in the note were so precise and well thought out. If he were the joking type, would he create rules with such precision. Maybe it is a fool who is also a perfectionist.

L moved from the kitchen to his bedroom. There, the empty room filled him. He took to the floor, stretching out one leg while the other bent close to him. He typed in a search quickly. The results came back almost instantly. The screen read:

Japanese top Exam Scores

Name Grade (in s)

Yagami, Light 100

Ohba, Tsugumi 96

Obata, Takeshi 94

L took out the profiles for each student. Yagami, Light did not just receive a perfect score on the exam, but he also had a perfect score in every class. His father was a detective and according to a report Light had written on future plans, he was aiming to be a detective himself. The other two scorers each aspired to have a job in Manga. To L, the intellect of those two seemed like a waste with interest in that field. Then again, maybe the duo will invent something interesting.

Feeling something foreign overcome him, L realized how tired he was. With weak movements, L made his way to the bed. Not bothering to take his clothes off, L simply slept.

6 hours later, L rose from his the bed and flexed himself with a stretch. He then reverted to his hunched back as he stood. He walked swiftly to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. L enjoyed sweeten coffee with cream almost as much as he loved sweet tasting things. It even amazed him how much coffee he drank.

L prepared a cup and took it with him to the kitchen table. He sat in a crouch upon the wooden chair. Amidst the various cases were piles of foreign currency. The "thank you"s were not demanded by L or his other pseudonyms. However, some governments paid him a small sum anyway.

He searched the piles for an interesting case and found one quickly. He gave case a cursory look over, he decided upon several theories regarding the suspects. after L read about half of the evidence, the most likely of the theories had reached a nine percent likelihood. At that moment, L's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

He placed his cup of sweetened coffee on the table and reached with two fingers into his back pocket. With his versatile fingers, he opened the cell phone and held it with seemingly little care between his thumb and index.

"Hello?" L inquired.

"L. It seems the Japanese government has a prisoner to die tomorrow on the 5th to 6th hour."

"Good, tell the government you will only need the prisoner to sign his name in the note. After that, remain there to do the documentation. However, do not tell them what you are documenting or that you will be documenting anything for that matter."

There was a pause before Watari responded, "The government appears baffled by the request but agrees anyway."

L hung up the phone and began thinking again on the reason for this wild goose chase. If the criminal dies of a heart attack, what would that mean about the note? Watari would assume it to be a coincidence and offer to redo the documentation. It would also leave a chance that the heart attack is a mere coincidence. Because Watari would offer to try to document another execution, L could test out the ability to control death, making it too absurd to be an accident. If it happened as he would write it, the Note is 100 percent authentic. However, if the note does not appear to work in the Heart Attack scenario, L could look more into the top exam scorers.

With his plans set, L resigned himself into the cases at hand.

While L continued to work on the unsolved investigations, a black Shinigami sat there, watching the actions of the human who took up the Note he dropped. He planned on coming sooner, but the Note had not even been used once in the weeks since he dropped it. The person who picked it up has not used it in 2 weeks and 3 days according to human time. This seemed odd, but the Shinigami had to appear before the owner at some point in time.

The Shinigami rose up and headed for the portal to the Human world. As he passed, a Shinigami asked, "Ryuk, Where're you going?"

"To get my Note." Ryuk answered honestly.

"Where did you put it?" The other asked, surprised a Shinigami would leave their Death Note lying around.

"The Human World." He answered curtly. His wings manifested themselves and he took flight into the human world.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 3: Concept

L could not sleep that night. He could feel it in the dark. Outside, storm clouds gathered. Slowly, L positioned himself upright with his left arm. He drew back his knee and threw his right arm on it. He peered out into the darkness, and saw a flicker of movement. "Who's there?" L asked calmly.

"You see me," The being froze and the light allowed L to see its head turn back to look at L, "Good, then I am correct. I am Ryuk."

'Ryuk? That name does not sound familiar, and it sounds foreign. No, not even of this world. It gives itself a fool's authority, like "Hades."' L pushed off of the bed. "Ryuk, of what am I the owner of? Something that belongs to you?" The detective asked to seem stupid.

"In a matter of speaking, however, whether I owned it is unimportant. I want to know, do you like it?"

"Like 'it?'" L inquired continuing his act, "Ryuk, you have not told me what 'it' is."

"The notebook of the God of Death." L's eyes widened in surprise. He moved forward and flicked the light switch on the wall, and without surprise, there stood a creature this world has not seen for 1000s of years, maybe longer.

'A Shinigami?' L thought. 'This proves it . . . I should call Watari and tell him to stop the test.'

"Shinigami, why are you here?" L questioned as he took out his cell phone. He pressed a speed dial for Watari's number.

"Because the note was dropped here."Beyond vocalized words Ryuk's thoughts continued, 'With this guy, I figured I would have to persuade him. I can kill him if the death of Quillish does not help me.'

"What?" L questioned allowed, "Watari is not answering . . ." Slowly, his mind considered a sickening possibility.

"Who's 'Watari,'"Ryuk asked the boy. This time, the Shinigami was completely confused in voice.

"He is an older friend of mine, a father-figure I suppose. He always answers . . . I will try again." L redialed the number when Ryuk took up the Death Note. With his back to L, he flipped the pages and found that no one had been written in. Ryuk continued to wait for L to realize what had occurred.

"Perhaps, 'Watari' is busy?" Ryuk asked with pseudo hope under toned his voice.

L sighed deeply. The only explanation is Watari is sleeping heavily tonight. 'Perhaps he was up late and has not answered the phone because he needs to be up early this morning.' L reasoned. He looked the clock perched on his night stand. 'I should sleep some tonight. Still,' he looked at the Shinigami over his shoulder who began picking up random items and looking at them, 'he bugs me. L wandered over to a chair, and sat down, gripping his knees. 'NO! Watari would always answer. Could this Shinigami plan on killing those around me to entertain himself? That does not make sense though...'

Through a miracle of drowsiness, L managed to doze off with the lights on, still sitting upon the chair. Apparently, the Shingami did not need sleep.

As L awoke with the early morning Light, the thoughts of last night came apparent again. He immediately drew his phone and dialed Watari, who did not answer. He left the phone on his bed and headed for his bathroom. As he took off his shirt, he noticed the Shinigami come through the door.

'I cannot get used to this.' He thought blandly, "What, Ryuk?"

Ryuk turned his head toward L. L lifted his left foot and used his big toe to scratch behind his right leg. Ryuk, stunned slightly, turned his head to evade L's deep gaze. Naturally, the shingami remained impassive as L continued to shed his clothes.

"Can I have your apples?" The Shower water started. L stepped into the shower before answering the creature God of Death.

"Why do you want apples?"

"I like apples."

'...' L replied, "I see."

"Like an addiction for me, they are, on earth, how you say...Juicy."

Ryuk took out an apple from a rarely used pantry. 'This is as bad as an apple from the realm of death.' The Shinigami ate the dried out fruit. He then thought, 'Nope.' He looked around to find too many sweet things to count before finishing his thought, 'This apple is worse.'

Finishing a brief survey of the apartment, Ryuk could tell a few things about L:  
1) L is under too much stress. 2) L likes sweet things . . . a lot. 3) L does not eat fruit much if at all.

L planned on a quick shower, followed by coffee, then a search for Watari. However, his shower became a drown out, semi-warm bath. Bitter and without sweets. L felt helpless. So many memories. This became the one thing he attached to, and Quillish might be gone too. L, the greatest detective in the world, was broken down. He resigned himself to little comfort as he felt overcome by a force more strange than weariness. He might hold the emotion off for a while, but in the dark connors of his mind or in the seclusion of his bathroom, even L breaks down. Even rocks crack, and tears fell past the dark, half moons beneath his eyes.

A/n:

SURPRISE! I AM...ALIVE!! Okay, yes, a short chapter for a long, long wait. How...rude of me. Anyway, I plan to get restarted because I have time now. Woot! Later guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Curtain

After L dressed, he went for the living room about to leave, but the Shinigami asked him to stay.

"Why?" L asked, 'He knows that I am searching for Watari...?'

"Because, I found out, last night, the one you called Watari, Quillish Whammy, is dead."

'...!' L asked, "You killed him, didn't you?"

Ryuk looked at him intently, reading his face without luck. "Yes..." His voice hissed, "And you will soon join him. You see, there are a few rules to the Death Note. First, it is the bond between the Shinigami and the owner."

L walked through Ryuk and crouched upon his chair. He began to think, the tears restarting in his eyes. As mere background noise, Ryuk continued.

Suddenly, L interposed a question, "What is the punishment for using the Death Note?"

"Anyone who uses the Death Note cannot go to Heaven or Hell."

L laughed. "So, you mean to say, that there is no Heaven or Hell."

Ryuk in response gave a thick 'hyuk' sounding laughter, "You're right. I hope you use the note, it would be a riot. But, yeah, your right, there is no Heaven or Hell." Ryuks large body bent down, his face close, an intimidating close, to L's face. L did not move, instead, he stared blankly through him, past him.

"Anything else?" L asked.

"Just one," Ryuk said, "When you die, I will be the one writing your name in the Death Note."

'...!' L pressed further, "Why must it be your job to kill me?"

"It is a rule of the Death Note. Also, I don't want to wait around forever if you are going to kill my boredom."

"I see." L stated, and he stood up. L moved his feet to where the Death Note sat, and found the Death Note, and reached for a pen just beyond it.

"Ah, so you are going to use it? Who do you plan on killing?"

L returned to his room and turned on the TV. Ryuk watched intently from the door frame as a local crisis was happening. The reported for NHN's news at 6, "The hostage situation is on day 5! And nothing seems to be helping. The Shinjuku killer has kept the police at bay. We can remember 3 days ago when the Shinjuku killer sent a dying boy out warning the police that if they attempted to take him out again, he would kill all the children. The child is currently fight for his life at a local hospital. On the scene however, the Shinjuku killer, Kuro Otoharda," A picture of the killer came up, and L began to write the name in the note. Ryuk came over to see the name of Kuro Otoharda in the note.

"I wonder how the humans will react once he dies." Ryuk stated aloud. Suddenly, the sounds in the room, a scratching of pen on paper, became drowned out as the reporter yelled of the remaining hostages suddenly walking out. Accordingly, the man suddenly collapsed. L thought in rhythm to a second, '17 . . . 18 . . . 19 . . .'

"Ryuk, can a Shinigami die?"

"Only if they really screwed up. Like, if they extend a persons life span intentionally because they let that person live."

'24 . . . 25 . . .'

"Or if they do not write the Death Note owner in their book?"

"Yes, I suppose that the punishment for that would be about a 7 or 8."

The two remained silent, except in L's thoughts he counted the last moment.

'36 . . . 37 . . .'

"I win, Ryuk."

Ryuk looked at L who held the pages outward, clutching to the Death Note for dear life.

At last he thought, ' . . . 40!'

L saw darkness . . . and then he became darkness.

A/n: I really hope no one saw that coming. I worked hard to set it up.

"Also, there was going to be a "Finis" chapter . . ."  
I decided to add the next chapter. The previous is a partial quote of that revealed the revelations of the final chapter. (I wasn't going to type it up at first, but I decided to do it in after all.) Anyway, thanks reviewers! I will try to keep "Finis" entertaining enough to read despite knowing the ending if you read the A/n already.


End file.
